Brierfield Cemetery, Brierfield, Bibb County, Alabama
Also known as Evergreen Cemetery at some point __TOC__ Individuals Buried Here (Note this is not a complete list) A *Alvis, Nadine Lucas : - B *Baird, Abraham Dubois : - *Burt, Arrie Cadle : ? - C *Campbell, M., Co. F Alabama Galv. CSA (No Dates) recorded by source - Galv. should probably be Cav., Calv. or Cavl. for cavalry D *Dalrymple, Lillian A. : - *Davenport, Martha Jane : - F *Fancher, Ezekiel Caraway, Jr. : c. 1917 - - age 88 *Fancher, J. D. S. : - *Fancher, John Emmett : - - (Hog John) - son of Benjamin Fancher *Fancher, Mollie (Sutton) : - , wife of P. H. Fancher name was Margaret A. E. (Sutton) Fancher *Fancher, Margaret H. H. : - , infant daughter of Pleasant and Mollie Fancher *Fancher, Nancy (Milam) Liles : - - daughter of Newton C. Milam and Sarah Elizabeth Horton *[Henry Fancher (1846-1923)|Fancher, P[leasant Henry]] : - of [[Noah Haggard Fancher (1819-?)|Noah Haggard Fancher] and Trephonia (Mathis) Fancher] *Fancher, Trephonia (Mathis) : - of [[Noah Haggard Fancher (1819-?)|Noah Haggard Fancher], also known as Tryphena] *Frederick, Robert Andrew : 1858 - G *Gaylord, T. W. : - gave birth year as 1912 and death year as 1872 H *Haynes, Christabel Mahan : - } - Prayer Warrior *Helton, Jeremy Lee : ? - J *Johnson, Julia Day : - *Johnson, Leland Arthur : - - Pvt US Army - World War I L *Latham, Jennie Mahan : - *Lawley, Elizabeth (Hatcher) (No Dates), of Levi Lawley *Lawley, Levi : - *Lawley, Pinckney : - , son of Levi and Elizabeth M *Adelaide Eleanor Mahan *Mahan, Anna Eleanor (Cunningham) Curtis Stanford : - - Widow of Joseph R. Curtis - Killed in Battle of Seven Pines - Wife of J. W. Mahan - Born and Baptized in County of Wicklow, Ireland *Annie Mahan *Edward Mahan *Edward C. Mahan *James Napoleon Mahan *Jesse Wilkerson Mahan *John Mahan *Mahan, Jonathan Edgar : - *Kevin Cunningham Mahan *Martha McCrimmon Mahan *Mary Scott Mahan *Mahan, Myrtle C. : - , daughter of J. C. and M. L. Mahan *Susan Ada Mahan *Mahan, W. G. : - *Mahan, William Cunningham *Main, Marion : - *Main, William : - *McCollum, Sallie Seal : - *McCullum, W. W. : - *Meroney, Rev. Thomas [Edward], wife Catherine Mahan - "There is no blindness there" *Moreland, Charles : c. 1921 - *Moreland, Edna Louise : c. 1924 - *Moreland, Janice Marie Harkins : - *Moreland, Johnny Reid : - N *Newman, Ada R. (Fancher) : - , wife of A. W. Newman P *Putnell, Louise : - *Putnell, William : - W *Whitacre, Louisa Mahan : - Contributors *Charles W. Anderson 21:00, 07 July 2008 (UTC) Category:Cemeteries in Bibb County, Alabama References *Anderson, Charles W. Visits to Brierfield Cemetery: c2000 and June 26, 2010. *Bibb County, Alabama Cemeteries, Graveyards, and Family Burial Plots. Family Adventures (San Antonio, TX), 1988. *Descendants of Benjamin Fancher *Putnell and Gaylord Graves in Brierfield Cemetery